FIG. 9 is a block diagram of a circuit including conventional door latching device 1. Door latching device 1 includes switch 4 connected to vehicle battery 2 and door handle 3, latch 5, and latch motor 6 which causes latch 5 to perform an opening operation.
When an instruction for opening door 7 is output from door handle 3, switch 4 is closed and power is supplied from vehicle battery 2 to latch motor 6. Further, latch motor 6 is driven to cause latch 5 to perform an opening operation.
Thus, door latching device 1 operates when receiving a supply of power from vehicle battery 2. Hence, door latching device 1 is made smaller and lighter compared to a case where a mechanical opening operation function is employed. As a result, it is possible to make an entire vehicle which is mounted with door latching device 1 lighter, and to improve fuel efficiency (See, for example, Patent Literature 1).